


萍水相逢

by Niacin



Category: Super–Vocal(TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-13
Updated: 2019-11-13
Packaged: 2021-01-30 04:30:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21422218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Niacin/pseuds/Niacin
Summary: 万花丛中过的夜店酷盖和事不关己利己主义者的炮友转正文学没有实际意义认真就会输
Relationships: 棋佳
Kudos: 10





	萍水相逢

时针指向凌晨2点的时候马佳去了趟洗手间顺带敲了敲隔壁的房门，意料之中没有人回应。

虽然马佳对龚子棋多姿多彩的夜生活不感兴趣，但出于对合租室友一点微不足道的关心他还是打了个电话过去。

响铃48秒，无人接听。

还真是毫不意外，马佳轻车熟路地倒了杯水放在客厅的桌子上然后转过头打着哈欠回了自己屋继续睡。

闲着没事操这心干嘛，一通电话说不定就打扰了人家办事的兴致。

马佳不是没在龚子棋的衣服上见到各种色号的口红，也不是没闻到不同后调的香水，但是他其实并没有在意过这个事情。 

起码龚子棋还记得他们之前合租的时候提过不把炮友带回家搞的约定。马佳可不想早上要去上班的时候看见一个穿着奇装异服浓妆艳抹的陌生女人或者男人醉醺醺地从他们共享的洗手间出来。

龚子棋醒过来的时候还带着点宿醉的头痛感，他踉踉跄跄地走到客厅给自己倒了杯水，余光瞥见了马佳正坐在餐厅的桌前对着电脑敲敲打打。

“现在几点了？”声音嘶哑得让他自己都吓了一跳。

马佳打字的手顿了顿，然后认真地看了眼时间:“七点二十六”

“以防万一还是提醒你一句是晚上。”

龚子棋走过去坐到马佳对面的时候轻易地就看见了对方轻轻蹙起的眉——面对满身混杂着未消的酒气和呛人烟味一脸憔悴看起来就像纵欲过度的室友，这是马佳能给出的最有教养的抗议。

“厨房的锅里有煮好的粥，”马佳有些疲惫地看着捏了捏自己的鼻梁，“我最近胃有些不舒服，医生嘱咐我吃点清淡的，所以将就点吧。”

马佳只是对他觉得无所谓的东西不关心，龚子棋靠在厨房的吧台前边喝寡淡无味的粥边看着室友的背影，他明明记得上个月马佳的一个后辈半夜喝多了打电话过来的时候他二话不说拿着钱包和手机就出了门，龚子棋还隐隐约约听见了几句明显的紧张和关切。

所以他只是不关心，又或者说龚子棋仅仅作为一个与他分享同一个住处的人不值得马佳付出太多的热情。

也许是龚子棋的目光太过于炙热，马佳推开了键盘和鼠标，他转过身与龚子棋对视了几秒后抛出了一个带着肯定意味的疑问句:

“你现在想跟我做爱吗？”

尽管把同居的室友搞上床不是龚子棋的本意，但是他趁着马佳失恋的空档上了人家的的确确有趁人之危的嫌疑。 

事后马佳虽然打着哈哈用“兄弟间难免有擦枪走火”的理由蒙混过去，但是不妨碍他们心照不宣地默认了这种时不时解决生理需求的非正常炮友关系。

做爱的时候他们可以耳鬓厮磨地说着世界上最动人的情话，但只要离开了那张床他们就会自动恢复成互不干涉对方生活的好室友。

龚子棋见过被操到红了眼眶的马佳，也亲吻过对方的脖颈，他亲密地感受过马佳有力的心跳，也曾拂起他被汗水打湿的碎发

——当然也仅限于此。

龚子棋曾经试着去描绘不跟他做爱的马佳到底是怎样一个形象，可悲的是他发现自己竟然一无所知。

作为一个常年一到夜晚手机就响个不停的夜店咖，龚子棋很明白炮友之间存在的底线是什么。可是他信奉keep real这么多年以来，马佳是他第一个迫切想要了解别的一点什么的人。

这不是一个好兆头，无数个失过眠的夜晚龚子棋总会点上一支烟然后看着那丝丝缕缕的烟雾弥漫在房间里。

马佳呢，马佳又是怎么想的呢？

马佳像龚子棋这样的年纪时身上还带着无数未被磨平的棱角跌跌撞撞地一路往前摸索。撞过几次南墙以后再有少年意气的人也能学会敛起那些毫无用处的感情然后丢进看不见的角落里。

马佳曾经付出过太多的热情，可是念念不忘也不一定会有回响，于是他开始变得吝啬，将所剩不多的热情储藏起来只肯分给有限的某某。

也许连马佳自己都没意识到，尽管数量不多，但是龚子棋的名字也恰好就在那某某里面。

人是群居动物，天性促使人们与分享住处的人亲近，如果恰巧还脾气相投就更容易让他们建立相对亲密的关系。

所以你看，明明是本能犯的错，却还要他们自己去买单。

马佳今年已经28岁了，他早就过了因为荷尔蒙冲动的年纪。如果不出意外，未来的某一天他会搬出这栋房子然后顺理成章地结束这段模糊的关系，而龚子棋也会变成通讯录里一串可有可无的字符，聊天记录从无聊的同居琐事渐渐地变成逢年过节干巴巴的一句问候。 

就像当初他们在人海相遇一样，偶然的机会让他们聚在一起，然后总有一天会向着不同的方向继续各自的人生。萍水相逢的人们或许有或多或少的遗憾，但是却也不必求着一个不留遗憾的Ending。

好聚好散。

马佳说这话的时候斟酌了一会儿然后用了一个不那么伤感的词。

那天晚上难得两个人都在家，马佳突发奇想拉着龚子棋去附近的电影院看了一部一直没来得及看的电影。这部慢节奏的文艺片看的龚子棋都快要睡着了，他想不明白两个大男人为什么要来看一部这么悲伤的爱情片。结果散场以后两个人并肩走在回家的路上时马佳突然没头没脑地丢出了这么一个词。

龚子棋在路灯下停了下来，他想抽根烟但是摸遍了全身也没找到，只好搓了搓手。

“操，这天也太冷了。”他的脸落在阴影里让马佳一时很难看清楚他的表情。

“我觉得电影里那个男的压根就是个傻逼，成天嚷嚷着能不能在一起要看缘分，编剧也是真的好笑，我看这样的剧情只能骗骗20岁以下的小姑娘们了。”

“那你相信缘分吗？”马佳鬼使神差接了一句。

“我？我才不信呢，”龚子棋把手插进大衣的兜里往前走了两步，“缘分只是让陌生的两个人有了相遇的机会，真正的感情还得靠自己争取才行。”

马佳愣了一下，他从龚子棋身上看到了肆意燃烧的火，带着年轻人特有的横冲直撞点燃了某片被他自己都遗忘的荒原。

理智告诉他这些话已经在越线的边缘了，以他们目前的关系对话中不应该出现任何关于“爱情”的讨论。他现在应该做的是立刻结束这场谈话然后回家睡觉，在第二天起床之前把这些通通都丢进海马体的深处。

可是那个名叫“龚子棋”的意外并不打算放任马佳用逃避的方式来解决问题。

他在马佳的面前站得笔直，眼睛里透出了说不清楚的真挚和紧张。

他说，马佳，你能给我一个机会吗。

2013年的马佳曾经一个人在北京的夜晚对着星星喝了几罐啤酒然后醉的一塌糊涂

2017年的龚子棋曾经在上海灯红酒绿的夜场里搂着认识或者不认识的人声色犬马

他们各自漂泊在茫茫的人海里，像汹涌的河水中两颗永远也不会相聚的浮萍。

但是命运究竟是有多么的奇妙，虽然只有千万分之五的概率，但是我们终于还是重逢。


End file.
